symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Watanabe Kokoro
| eye color= | family= Unnamed parents | home= Nagano, Japan (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Omori Nichika | engvoice= Wendee Lee | nicknames= Koko-chan | occupation= Idol Student Miko (Formerly) Event organizer | affiliation= Symphonata Productions StellariS Nagareboshi Academy | type= Pure | style= Witchy fashion | color= (#a663ca) }} (渡辺こころ) is a secondary character in the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is one of the four top idols of the agency who yearns for the title Prime Artist. She was a former miko in a shrine in the rural towns of Nagano prefecture before she moved to Tokyo and became an event organizer and idol along with her childhood friend, Kousaka Madoka. She is also a talented event designer and decorator, knowing how to make an event or party look splendid. She is a student at Nagareboshi Academy, in her first year high school level in Class A. She has a habit of saying the idiom "Begone evil spirits" (悪霊退散 akuryo taisan) whenever she senses something unnatural is present. It is also the Japanese phrase used to exorcise demons. Biography Kokoro knows which two colors go well together. She has a talent for decorating cakes, parties and even StellariS' own dressing room! Not to mention she was also a miko at a resident shrine in her old hometown. She is carefree and playful but can wander off to her imaginations at any random time. Character Description Appearance Kokoro has fair skin with slanted, spring green eyes to match her hair, which is worn in a medium-length ponytail held by a ribbon. She has thick straight cut bangs and forelocks, one appearing slightly curled. Personality Kokoro may look cool and mature but is actually a happy-go-lucky person who has a habit of daydreaming. She takes her jobs as both an idol and an event organizer seriously and knows what words to use in certain situations. As she was a former miko, she prefers that everything comes clean and organized. Hobbies and Skills Kokoro is talented at decorating, making arts and crafts and coloring as she also has a wild imagination. She is also skilled at performing shrine rituals but she doesn't do them anymore. She likes to collect colored stones and pebbles. Series Description History and Background Kokoro lived in the rural areas of Nagano, Japan and would help out in her family shrine as a miko. She would perform rituals and clean the shrine. Her childhood friend, Madoka would also visit her and would learn the ways of the shrine together. When Madoka left, she began to study hard to earn enough money to travel to Tokyo and continue her studies there. Once she succeeded, she set aside her duties and the shrine and left. When she entered highschool, she gained a part-time job as an event organizer Kokoro became an idol because of Madoka's influence and to be with her childhood friend as well. She also likes how cutely decorated the stages were. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Watanabe (渡辺): Wata (渡) means transit and be (辺) means boundary. Kokoro (こころ): Kokoro (心) means heart. Trivia *Kokoro was initially going to be supporting character of the series but was changed to a secondary character and added as StellariS' fourth member due to reasons. Category:Female Category:January Births Category:Capricorn Category:Idol Category:Pure Idols Category:Symphonata! Category:Members of StellariS